No es tu culpa
by Call-rocker098
Summary: Alguien esconde algo, nadie sabe nada, nadie quiere escuchar, todos tienen miedo, ¿que hay de el y su inocencia?, posiblemente el sea el mayor afetado.
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

Salían de la mansión, Feliciano se mantenía pegado a Ludwing como siempre, Kiku y Heracles hablaban acerca de sus gatos, al parecer todo iba normal y era un día muy feliz.

Feliciano y Ludwing se alejaban, Kiku y Heracles se quedaron parados un momento.

-Heracles-san, es mejor que todo sea hoy-

-sí, supongo-

Al llegar a casa de Ludwing, Feliciano se puso a preparar la comida de día, no había mucha tecnología, para ser exactos estaban en 1856, quizá no habían muchas cosas pero Feliciano se sentía tranquilo de estar en la casa de Ludwing, le hacía falta.

Feliciano era un muchacho humilde, pero poseedor de varias riquezas, él y su familia vivían en su mansión, hasta que su hermano mayor Lovino se fue con su novio a España, pero no se sentía solo, después tenia a sus amigos y a Ludwing.

Siempre lo había amado en secreto pero no esperaría su reacción, normalmente le daba mucha vergüenza ver a otras parejas, constantemente le decía a Feliciano: "me gustaría tener a alguien asi". Feliciano nunca se rendiría, incluso si Ludwing ya tenía una prometida nunca se rendiría.

Kiku salía de la habitación, Heracles se encontraba en la sala mientras que el pelinegro le contaba acerca de su plan.

-Heracles-san, se que usted no se lleva bien con el pero-

-Ni hablar nunca me juntaré con ese-

-Usted solo acompáñeme me encargaré del resto-

-Eso espero- dijo mientras besaba al pelinegro.

**Espero y les haya gustado, ¿reviews?**


	2. Recuerdos

**Lo se el primer capitulo fue cortiiiiisimo pero este es mas largo, perdón no disponía de mucho tiempo.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece si fuera mio habría GerIta todo el tiempo :3**

**..-…-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.. -..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

Ludwig miraba pacientemente a Feliciano, nunca se imagino que llegaría a conocer a alguien tan poderoso, fue un enorme milagro, por aquel entonces se había quedado huérfano, su única familia era Gilbert pero los dos eran menores. Un día por azares del destino se había encontrado con el señor Vargas, el cual desde el momento en el que lo vió supo que estaba solo.

**Flashback:**

**-**Oye West, necesitamos algo que comer sal a ver qué consigues-

-¿por qué he de ir yo?-

-No quiero ir-dijo, sentenciando que sería su última palabra.

Ludwig caminaba por las calles, los carruajes pasaban, al momento de cruzar un carruaje casi se choca con el. En ese momento salió un señor, su mirada era amable, su cabello era castaño y parecía muy preocupado.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó el señor misterioso

-S-si-

-¿Estas solo?-

-No, mi hermano me espera en casa-

-¿Y tus padres?-

-Fallecieron- dijo con algo de seriedad y tristeza.

-Lo siento mucho, ven a mi casa te pagaré esto con una linda comida-

-No, Muchas gracias-

-Andale, solo te quiero pagar por el pequeño incidente-

-Esta bien, voy por mi hermano-

-Si, los espero aquí-

**Fin flashback**

**-**Ludwig pásame ese tomate-

-Claro-

Feliciano terminaba de cocinar, mientras que el ponía platos, cubiertos, vasos ,máneles, etc.

A Feliciano nunca le había gustado estar solo, o por lo menos esa era la excusa que utilizaba para ir a su casa, no le molestaba, en cambio le agradaba, pero a su prometida si le molestaba algo.

-Ludwig ¡Ludwig!- grito Feliciano

-Lo siento me quedé pensando-

-No te preocupes pero tu novia te hablaba-

-¿Cuándo llegó?-

-Cuando ponías la mesa-

-Perdóname querida-

-No importa- dijo ella sonriendo

-¿Feli estas bien?- pregunto el

-Ah si claro- dijo, la verdad es que ya se sentía apartado.- yo hago mal tercio aquí así que me voy, permiso-

**..-…-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.. -..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

Feliciano caminaba, sus celos se volvían mas frecuentes debido a su prometida.

-¿Desde cuando me he vuelto tan celoso?-dijo, Ludwig siempre fue su amigo y compañero, el lo amaba pero no sabía si el sentimiento era recíproco.

Entraba a la mansión como de costumbre todos lo saludaban con una reverencia, el piso era de madera y era una mansión muy lúgubre.

Solo esperaba que el mal presentimiento que sentía se esfumara pronto.

**..-…-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.. -..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

-Ludwig ¿cree que Feliciano este bien? Se veía muy decaído-

-ah claro que lo deba de estar, vive acomodadamente-

-El no tiene pareja, ya tiene 20 y ne cesita a alguien me preocupa-

Tenía razón, aun no había primogénito, y desde que Lovino se marchó Feliciano había quedado a cargo. No tenia que verse envuelto, para nada pero aun asi le preocupaba.

-¿Cómo van los preparativos?- pregunto Eliza

-Muy bien faltan los padrinos-

-Estaba pensando en Feli como uno de ellos- ya sabía de sobra que Feli amaba a Ludwig, asi que ¿Por qué no usarlo es su contra?-seria bueno para el-

-Me parece buena idea, se despejará- dijo Ludwig

-Compartirá nuestra felicidad-

**..-…-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.. -..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

-Señor Arthur hay personas que lo esperan-

-Dejelos pasar-

Kiku y Heracles pasaron.

-¿a que debo su visita?- dijo, mientras que Heracles salía.

-A nada en específico-

-Se que hay una razón-

-Que perspicaz-

En ese momento se oyó un grito.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-adios Arthur-

Arthur yacía en el suelo sin vida con una garganta destruida, Heracles rogaba por irse, mientras que –kiku escribía algo


End file.
